MARIO KART 9 ( NINTENDO SWITCH SomicsucksEditon)
This Is a Game For the Nintendo Switch It Has a Huge Character select. Mario kart 9 Is The Best Game in The Series Of Mario Kart history. Now This is The First Game To Put Two Mario kart Games on Nintendo Switch. Retro Tracks: Shell Cup 1.U Dragon Dirtway 2.GBA Lakeside Park 3.DS Mario Circuit 4.Wii Toad's Factory: Banana Cup 1.3DS Neo Koopa City 2.U Sunshine Airport 3.Wii Dry Dry Ruins 4.N64 Wario Stadium: Leaf Cup 1.DS figure-8 Circuit 2.Wii Bowser's Castle 3.U Big Blue 4.GCN Mushroom City: Lightning Cup 1.GCN Wario Colosseum 2.3DS Maka Whuh 3.Wii Rainbow Road 4.GBA Rainbow Road Dont Edit This You Idiots (This Is My First Game Idea) It Will Be release on This Spring (October) Characters Staters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Koopa Troopa * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong Unlockles * King Boo * Toadette * R.O.B. * inkings (Splatoon) * Funky Kong * Rosalina * Dry Bowser * Mii New * Kirby * * Kamek * Nabbit* * N.I.G.H.T.S* * Goomba * Boshi* * Dr.Mario * BrockStar (Which Is Me) * Tails * Baby Wario Unlockle Citera This Is The Same Unlock As Mario Kart 8. Aslo * Means The Newcomer Is a unlockle Items * Banana * Bob-Omb * Boo * Bullet Bill * Chain-Chomp * Coin * Egg * Fake item Box * Feather * Fire Flower * Giant Banana * Golden Mushroom * Green Shell * Heart * Mega Mushroom * Mushroom * Prison Mushroom * Pow Block * Red Shell * Spiny Shell * Star * Super Leaf * Lighting * Super Horn New * Ice Flower * Clown Car * Double Cherry * Thwomp * Super Yellow Leaf * Frezze * Feather Nine Nirto Tracks Mushroom Cup * All-Star Stadium: A Stadium That Takes A River Than A Waterslide Then A Flying Cannon Takes You Back Where You Started * Mario Reef: It Starts With A Glider Section Then A Mushroom From Mkwii And A volcano To Past A Mushroom Then Back To Where You Started * Noki Bay: It Starts With A River Then A Anti-Gravity Section To The Cave And A Flying Section Then A Little Island Where Are Two Opitons Go To The Little Island Or Go Back To Where You Started At A Different Way * Luigi Hopstai: It Starts With A Opening Then Go To A Sick People Like (Yoshi's, Shy Guys, Koopas) And A Baby Room Where You Drift Then Back To Where You Started Flower Cup * Mario Circuit: It Starts With A Race Around Princess Peach's Castle. * Wario Desert: It Starts With A Desert Raceway Then Go On A Lake Then A Pyramid With A Cannon Then A Desert Road And Back to Where You Started * Red Loop: You Start On A Boost Jump Then A Flower Flied Then A Waterfall With A Mud Circuit Then You Done Where You Started * Flame Bridge: You Start On A Bridge With Lots Of Boost Then A Ribbon River And A Bowser Slide And A River Then When You Get Back On the Track You Drive Backwards From Monkey Target (Sonic The Hedgehog) And You are Back Where You Started Star Cup * OutBack: You Start With A House Then A Drift and a Slide Drift And Bowser Slide And Back Where You Started * Mario House: You Start With A Front Of The House Then You Drive Around The Kitchen And Then You Go To The Bathroom And A Toilet To Jump On and Then A Bedroom Where Miis are Playing Video Games Then A door Is To The Backyard Then Dirft To Where You Started * Luigi Circuit: You Start On A Mansion Road Then A Ghost Valley Where You Drive Thru The Mud And You are Back Where You Started * Mario Kart Fair: You Start With Some Cotton Candy and Then On The Bumber Cars Then At Last But Not Least A Mirror Where They Change Your Body Speical Cup * New Donk City: You Start On A Road Then Go On The Beach Then A Contest Where Punaline Sings Then Drift Back To Start * Airship Pass: You Start On A Airship Then Piarinha Plants Where Throwing Fireballs Then On A Cannon You Do A Jump To Back To Where You Started * Bowser's Castle: You Start On A Castle Mall Then Do Double Tricks Where There are Fireballs Then You Go On A Bowser Golem Shooting Fireballs In His Mouth Then A Little Bridge To Bowser Junior Golem Shooting Fireballs At You Then Go On A Little Bridge Where Dry Bowser Golem Is Shooting Fireballs at You Then You Are Back Where You Started * Rainbow Road: You Start On A Drift Then Boost On Cannon Then You Drift Back To Where You Go On To The Lap 2 section Then Fly To The World Of Stars Then Your Glider is Off And And A 20 Second Dive To The Moon Then When You at The Moon Rainbow Robot Bowsers Comes and Knocks You Over Then It Is The Final Section Where A Monster Tunnel Comes and Fly Without The Glider And Then You Will See Bayonntea Flying Around The Sky Then Go on A Cannon To A Shine Sprite Then Yo Are Done (Not Where You Started) Battle Mode Modes: Ballon Battle, Bob-omb Blast Nirto Stages * Bowser Park * Disco Fever Retro Stages * N64 Double Deck * Wii Funky Stadium Modes (Finale) * Grand Prix * Time Tirals * VS * Battle Category:Mario Kart Games